Flight of the Sparkling Diamond
by Diamonte-saber
Summary: finding solace... far, far away...
1. Flight of the Sparkling Diamond

Plot: What if Satine had never had consumption? An alternate ending beginning from the night they tried to runaway. Will their love last?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or some of their lines, All things that are familiar to the Moulin Rouge movie belong to Baz or whoever, so don't sue me please, I DON"T HAVE MUCH MONEY! But if I DID I'd buy a big house where we ALL could live! (((  
  
  
  
Flight of the Sparkling Diamond  
  
  
  
Satine didn't know what to say other than the truth, "He loves me Harold! He loves me! All my life you made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me! Christian loves me and that means everything, we're going to go away. Away from you! Away from the Duke! Away from the Moulin Rouge!"  
  
She stormed out the door, how sad it was that this was the last time she would ever see Harold, she never imagined it would end like this, but this was how it was. As far as Satine was concerned Harold only loved the money she made for him rather than loving her.  
  
"Satine" Harold called after her, what would he tell the Duke? He would never be able to pay the debt; he'd lose his beloved Moulin Rouge forever. "Satine!" he called again chasing after her. He'd never catch up, he had to think of a way to stop her, " Satine, what about your career? By leaving now you're all but throwing it away."  
  
She slowed to a walk, Harold was right; she had been so close to realizing her dream, but if it meant spending another minute or even a second with the Duke, then it wasn't worth it.  
  
"I don't care about that anymore!" she said unconvincingly  
  
"Oh Satine don't lie to me, what have you spent the past few years "not caring" about then hmm?  
  
"I told you I don't care anymore! You're just trying to save yourself, Harold, and you know it"  
  
"Satine by leaving, you're not only jeopardizing your own fate, think about the all the other people relying on you Satine, what will they do? Is Christian really worth all this?  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Satine?"  
  
There were small sobs and her head was bowed down to the ground, Harold approached now. "Satine?"  
  
"Oh Satine" he said giving her a big bear hug "We're creatures of the underworld we can't afford to love"  
  
She released herself from his grip, in the moonlight he could see her face was stained with tears.  
  
"You mean you can't afford for me to love!"  
  
She turned and ran.  
  
That was the last Harold Zidler ever saw of her.  
  
His Sparkling Diamond. 


	2. Decisions

Christian paced up and down, Where was she? He looked at his watch; it had been hours since she had gone. What could be keeping her? Christian sat down on his bed and gazed out the window, it was almost dawn but the lights of the Moulin Rouge were still ablaze, he squinted, the lights in the Elephant Room were all turned off. Where could she be? All these questions kept entering his mind, what if the Duke had caught her? What if Harold had locked her in? What if she was in trouble? And then came the worst thought, What if she wasn't coming at all? What if she only loved him because she knew it would never last? NO, he told himself, she was coming; she would be there. Dawn came and went and Christian waited  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Satine ran out, everything that Harold had said was true. What about her career? Why should she have to give up everything she had worked so hard for? The long nights, the painfully beautiful costumes, was that all a waste of time? Worth nothing? Christian wasn't giving up anything, why should she? Satine sighed, she stopped at the street outside Christian's garret and looked up, and knew. She knew she couldn't stay. She knew that Harold Zidler was only teasing her with the idea of becoming a real actress so that she would do his bidding. She knew that if there was any hope of her becoming a real actress then it was outside Montmatre, and yet. And yet there was a sadness in her holding her back, outside this place she would not be the "Sparkling Diamond" instead she would be a nobody off the street. She wouldn't have the same effect on people as she walked into a room. She wouldn't be fussed over and adored, even though she had hated it at the time the thought of leaving was almost unbearable. Outside the Moulin Rouge. She would just be Satine. Less than that, she would just be another face in the crowd.  
  
Satine also knew that to get anywhere she would have to make a sacrifice. To choose Christian would mean she would have to sacrifice her home, her attention, her title. To choose the Moulin Rouge meant that she would have to sacrifice the one person true to her, the one person who loved her, the one person who she loved deeply in return. Satine sighed deeply, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she walked towards her future.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Satine stood steady, her hand quivered as she knock on the door, which opened almost immediately. There he was, her future. Christian sighed deeply, "You're here," he said Satine could see he had been awake all night, the dark lines under his eyes said it all. "Yes" she replied, Christian could see that Satine had had a rough night too, her eyes were tear stained and her cheeks were flushed. They studied one another, both feeling tired, both a little weary of what time would bring. Then Satine smiled, both of them looked a mess and here they were, together at last. "Let's get some rest," she said. 


	3. Awaken to dusk

Christian awoke; stretched and yawned he looked over to where Satine lay. She was still asleep, breathing softly with her hair spread messily over her shoulders. They had slept the day away. It was now becoming dark outside and Christian was up; he was up and about. He felt so awake, so alive, he felt like he could do anything.  
  
The smells of breakfast came wafting through the room and met up with Satine's nose, she groaned and rolled over. Her eyes flickered open it was nighttime.  
  
Christian heard a gasp from the other room.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" he called rushing over  
  
" The show! It's starting soon," she said  
  
"Yes and.?"  
  
"Um.nothing"  
  
There was sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Satine," Christian struggled for words, he knew how much time and work she had put in to that show, into all her shows.  
  
"You will always be a star."  
  
He said it with so much conviction that Satine couldn't help but smile. Take that Harold, she thought, Christian was truly worth leaving for, one second with him was worth more to her than a thousand diamonds.  
  
Christian smiled back at her, glad that he was not the only one with regrets, he too would miss the debut of his first show, but he knew one thing, he knew they had to move on, and fast. The Duke would surely come looking for them, and that was a risk Christian was not willing to take. He knew how that cowardly mouse-man thought, he would not come alone, that was for certain. Yes, Christian thought, where the Duke went he came closely followed by his manservant, to do any dirty work too grubby for his dainty Duke hands.  
  
"We have to go!" he whispered in her ear  
  
"I know."  
  
Christian was devastated to leave his beloved typewriter behind, he left a note for Toulouse to keep it until they had found a place to stay and hid it under his bed. Satine could have spent hours looking through all her clothes but packed swiftly, at least she would not have to wear those dratted corsets anymore.  
  
They looked out of that window one last time, taking in what they saw before them, all those bright lights, the elephant, and the Red Windmill.  
  
And so, they left Montmatre under the cover of darkness, carrying with them only three suitcases. With heavy hearts and long faces they couldn't help but look back as they took those last steps outside of that gate.  
  
They were in the real world now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I haven't gone back to this fic for so long but I like writing it, and I hope you like reading it, I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen next, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. MOULIN ROUGE 4 EVER! 


	4. Satine's secret

Disclaimer: don't own any of the of the characters of Moulin Rouge or Coka- Cola slogans A/N: Enjoy!  
  
Christian was sad. Satine knew it, his Montmatre adventure had but only begun. They had been walking for just over an hour. He turned to her and smiled a weak smile but his heart wasn't in it, she could tell. She could tell you what most people - men especially- were feeling just by looking at them, after all she'd been doing it her whole life. Christian walked with his sorry head down, his shoulders slumped and his feet slightly dragging, which had caused him to trip no less than four times already at which Satine could not help but smile. She knew what he needed...  
  
'Come on!' she cried, grabbed his arm, and began running down the street. 'Aaahhhh! Where are we going?!' Christian shouted to her, there came no answer but Christian saw a flash of white teeth and heard a little giggle. He smiled and whooped loudly into the night sky. It was good to be alive.  
  
  
  
They stopped, heaving and puffing, at the door of a building. 'Well, -puff- we're here!' Satine said as she stood up to straighten her hair. 'Where are we?' he looked up, to see a sign "Bernard's Bar + Inn"  
  
'This is where we're staying?'  
  
'This is where we are staying'  
  
'But, we can't afford this Satine,' he knew she liked the rich life, hey, she'd probably like the medium life but Christian knew where they would be sleeping tonight, most likely huddled in a shop doorway, and that, as Christian knew, it was the downright poor life.  
  
'Oh yes we can!' Satine was giggling and smiling as she said it,  
  
Oh no! thought Christian, Satine was in denial, delusional maybe, he grabbed her by the shoulders, 'Satine,' he sighed ' We have no money, I'm sorry but we can't afford this!' he said the words slowly and loudly so they would sink into her head.  
  
She was getting frustrated by now and realized telling him wasn't doing any good, she'd have to show him. She put her finger to her lips 'Shhhhhhhhhh!' she then tiptoed into a nearby alleyway. Christian, with a suspicious look on his face, followed after her.  
  
'Now I didn't tell you this but the reason I didn't pack so many clothes is. . . well see for yourself!' Christian watched as she took one of the suitcases he had been holding, the heavy one. And as she opened it his eyes became as wide as saucers his mouth dropped open and even though he would never admit it later Satine could have swear he drooled. Satine was ecstatic 'Isn't it wonderful?' she said. What lay before him was the biggest most beautiful diamond necklace he had ever seen and probably would ever see in his lifetime.  
  
'. . . Where did you. . . get this?' he asked, though he thought he knew, and was dreading the answer, which she shortly delivered to him 'The Duke gave it to me', she replied. 'Well he was sort of unconscious at the time but I'm sure the thought was there. . . ' she gave a weak smile.  
  
'You STOLE it from him!!!!?'  
  
'I like to call it. . . well, yes, stealing would be the most appropriate word ' she knew she was in trouble but it was too tempting and too hard to leave behind. She had put them at risk. She hated herself she wished she had never messed up this poor boy's life. Now they were probably going to break up and she would have to crawl back to Harold Zidler and the Duke on her hands and knees.  
  
She looked at Christian's face trying in some way to figure out what he was thinking. He looked so serious; he kept glancing at the necklace back to her and back to the necklace again like he couldn't believe what she had done. He looked so angry, Satine felt like she had betrayed him, she sat down and looked in disgust at those diamonds. "I'm sorry," she said at last Christian had begun to weep his head down to the ground. Or no, wait a minute, he wasn't weeping. . . he threw his head back, HE WAS LAUGHING!!!!!! He was happy about this? Now it was Satine's turn to be angry, she punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" "Do you even know the extent of mental anguish you just put me through???" But Christian just kept on laughing, it was contagious , and soon they were both rolling around on the ground giggling and hooting like madmen. Once they had recovered they strolled hand in hand into that inn and got the best room in the house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^ A/N The adventure continues! How is everyone liking it so far? This is only my second ongoing fic so don't be too harsh ! All comments are welcome, criticism too if you like! : P Till next time! TTFN! (Taa-taa for now!) 


End file.
